Talk:Zombies in Warhammer 40K: Grey Knights
Delete I don't really think this page is needed. I don't see the importance. I.hate.CoD (talk) Zombies in Warhammer 40k - a rebuttal In a website, moderators are entrusted to ensure that content reflects the subject - in this case the total universe of zombiedom '- whatever the personal dislike of individuals, I added the Grey Knights item as I assumed (perhaps wrongly) that Zombiepedia was intended to interest those who want to know as much as possible about zombies. I noticed that there ''appeared to be little if anything from Games Workshop, the leading science fiction tabletop wargame in the world. Quite a number of the existing Zombiepedia postings consist of tiresome repetition of a limited number of standard zombie themes, films or written material. My item was a detached, unbiased '''synopsis of a story written by a published professional writer, not a poorly-written amateurish diatribe or unoriginal reworking of hackneyed themes. It is just as "important" as the lengthy item entitled Glasses which discusses the important topic of zombies having their eyeglasses repaired. 22:50, April 21, 2013 (UTC)PeterLynch1 :I respect the quality of the content you have contributed to Zombiepedia, Peter. And I definitely acknowledge that Warhammer 40K is a notable and popular franchise. The major issue is that Warhammer has a wealth of content and merchandise, and such a small proportion of it is Zombie related. I am assuming the reason the Grey Knights book/scenario is specified in the title is because it is the only one (or perhaps one of a handful) of Warhammer products that have anything to do with Zombies. This creates a grey area in terms of relevance. If one episode of a popular television series has a zombie episode, is it relevant? If a celebrity tweets a pic of himself dressed as a zombie, does he get an article? :A perfect example of exceptional relevance and notability would be the Call of Duty Zombie expansions. Call of Duty is enormously popular, and the last 3 or 4 versions also included an likewise enormously popular zombie modes. Some of these modes had voice overs from B-List hollywood stars, and even George Romero himself. And while we do include them, Zombiepedia is at first and foremost about World War Z and the Zombie Survival Guide, secondarily about survivalism as hypothesized through the lens of zombie epidemics, and peripherally, about uncatalogued notable zombie media. In other words even CoD Zombies were not automatically or unanimously in. :So the resistance doesn't stem from anyone's personal feelings about Warhammer or Games Workshop. I played Warhammer once decades ago, and I've played the games. I wouldn't call myself a fan, but I feel I got a notion of what the franchise is about. And it's not about Zombies. It just happens to have an iota of zombie content, and including every case like that on the wiki can open a can of worms. However, if you feel my assessment is wrong, I can keep an open mind, and I welcome you to provide more examples of zombies in Warhammer. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>''']] talk 17:33, April 22, 2013 (UTC)